User blog:Rockjuve/A Summary of my year in FGO (2019)
Hiii~ I know I'm a little "lost" here in Wikia but... was a pretty "WTF" year, so as the last year, I'll do a summary of the year and how was in general, so lets do it! '-January:' After failing horribly for Eresh (and being surprised by Jeanne) ...Wait a sec, this sound pretty familiar *'Seeing the summary of 2018 he made'* Oh... that's why. Anyway the year start as alway, I don't throw for Beni-enma. I'm not a lolicon and I don't rly want her, so... nothing to "lose" here. Maybe she was a great servant but I don't feel she was necessary like Hokusai was. For what I rly try was for Scathatch, but nothing come (what a surprise).On events nothing crazy at all. Questionnaire here, CE campaign there... Sadly, no a Setsubun event re-run... WHY DW?! '-February:' Valentine 2019 event! and come with Murasaki as SSR Caster=Not interested=I pass xD. I looking for the Ereshkigal CE and luckly I got it. Valentine 2018 Re-run=not interested=I pass xD but wait! CCC Re-Run! It's my chance to finally get Melt or Lip, WHAT? Kingprotea? hmmm ok, Let's try for those serva.. I fail SO HARD, no Alter Ego for me. Well maybe I will have more luck with Chokita (spoiler alert: I don't). I start to thinking on save for "Eresh" again in case she come on some DL campaign :thonking:On events, the CCC Re-run was ok. A little pain for me as the last time with those mission lock and stuff ( I hate those kind of event), in general was "normal" month. '-March:' Moriarty Event and CBC 2019 event... I dont rly go into Husbando stuff so I pass this event (the only "husbando" was Waver and I actually have it xD) Wait... Karna int rate up? Ozzy?! hmmm no! I have to save!... ITS THAT SAKURA?! Kama Event, throw some ticket and SQ but bad luck Juve as always so nothing new here =_= Well, some event here and there... nothing "TO CRAZY" for me '-April:' The second banner of Kama Event with Scherezade and Kiara. I love Choco servant so why d... I FAIL AGAIN! WRRRYYYYYYYYYY WTF with those rate up?! ;_; ANYWAY, MHXA banner and I rly like the first stage of her so lets throw some tickets. GOLDEN SPARK! BERSERKER CARD! MHXA!!! NANIIIIIIIIII?!!!!! Σ(･口･)!!! Well, my frist SSR of the year so im not mad at all and i have a lot of SQ for Chokita Re-Run! so lets try for Okita Alt-I FAIL AGAIN!!!!! and lost all the SQ (TT~TT) I'm an Alter-Ego Repellent In event on general well, i dont play the April fool APP and the Case File Event come! with Reines as servant! (I rly love her voice so i try for her with some SQ I get later but FAIL surprise=none) '-May:' After fail on Reines and Chokita, I start to farm more SQ but with responsability and save it some SQ (not throw to much on banner, just saving) then a Class-Banner come! Extra class?! hmmm nice chance to get and Alter-Ego (SITONAI) and maybe if i dont get her, I can get a Jeanne NP4... HA! FAIL OF COURSE! and get Salieri NP9!!! 9!!!!!! WTF?!!... why I'm playing this? xD On Event... well, was a little "death", some hunting quest here and Jalter event there. NEXT MONTH PLS! '-June:' LOSTBELT HYPE YAY!. Indian Jeanne was my "must get" so I got her yay... wait... Golden Card... MOONCANCER?! NANI?!!! GANESHA?! well, Im not mad at all so YAY! Throw a little for Catjuna Karna but fail (of course). About event i rly like the Lostbelt but i think they lost a great potential there (you know, using te mooncell maybe?!). was interesting and on some case i feel they lost some "nice chance" to do some stuff but in general, i like this LB and...this month was the start of "bad luck IRL"... My mom get sick and you know how that its translate in a country like Memezuela... Well, everything will be ok, righ? right?.... '-July:' FINAL GUDAGUDA EVENT! and new chance to get Berserker Nobu.. I get to much luck with Ganesha, I shouldn't try my luck but... YOLO!...and fail. I try some tickets on Dante, Jeanne and MHXX but nothing come. well Im ok and better save for the new Event Summer =PIn general, the GudaGuda Event was nice, I like it in some way. Remember the first summer event and I like it...Bud this month was the start of "bad luck IRL=Good Luck in game"... My grandmother passed away 3 days before my birthday and was pretty sad. She was with our since i have memory and she death on her 99years... Its sad, but im ok bc she was too old and she rarely remember something so I hope she its ok onwherever she isrigth now (if it there some place like "spiritual place") '-August:' *WARNING! this month its the start of "WTF" luck so... hope salt dont come :(*Well, Birthday month and Chaldea Park Event. I try to get hype after that bad news and throw 1 ticket, not interested on Lolinci but meh, why not?...golden spark! LOLINCI come... NANI?! was thantk to you grandmother?! well I accept that SSR (of course I try on Sitonai Rate-Up bc i want an AlterEgo... guess what? FAIL!)Summer Event! MUSASHI!, MELT!, OKITA?!!!... Damn... well lets try for Musashi. I wasted some SQ and before I leave to the hospital to search some info for my mom, i left the multi roll and go... when I comback 2 hour later, on the screen was there! MUSASHIZEKER! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WTF ITS HAPPENING WITH THIS ACCOUNT?! Im happy bc Musashi have alot of reference (Gunblade intensifie) Now, its time to see what come on second banner... I want Melt and Okita, i dont care the rest... Bunnytoria NP2! (my first Limited Servant with np2)...Okita NP2 and Melt NP... srly, this its just the start of "WTF?!"...just wait and hope. About the event? I like the summer one. That was the Lotery gacha most intense I get in my life and always lottery event are good civ xD '-September:' The good luck on game come with high price. I get sick and have to be in bed for 2 weeks so anyway... Class Banner again, lets try for Sitonai ONE MORE TIME...FAIL!!!!! (but get Astraea 3 times so... ok?)Oh, Gilgamesh Banner? I have Ishtar so why i should throw ticket and SQ here? Well lets try just for fu... GOLDEN SPARK! GILGAMESH CARD! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I-I-i have fear of this account... Σ(゜ロ゜;) Well, lest try for Raiko Lancer...fail... well, I cant get mad About event? As Gil-Fest last year...was a pain in the *ss. SRLY! FRIKING JAGUARMEN! I HATE IT SO MUCH! ... IRL I lost a great friend that passed away... she get a heart attack and my mom was sad and have fear that she will get the same fate. My hope are high and i still do everything for her (my mom) so I keep fighting in this shitty country for my mom ò_o '-October:' Onniland Re-Run. I dont like Shuten and its another chance to get Sitonai (remember, I just want an Alter-Ego. and at that moment I dont rly care if was loli, trap or Husbando...) I do my "FP trick Placebo Time stuff" as always and... SITONAI COME! YAY!!! Finally! I'm not Alter Ego Repellent anymore! sorry Ventus-san :( I throw some stuff on MHX banner (I was like "meh, lets keep pushing that luck I get lately) but not MHX for me, Instead i wasted ALL MY SAVE on Space Ishtar (was like 160sq) and finally come on the last 30multi! I regret nothing and I know she is not Eresh, but its a Rin face so im ok with that :D IRL... well, I know no one here rly "want to know" about life of other user, but my mom cant make it... she die on october 21st after fight with a cancer... was a lot of stuff, fault of the country, carelessness of my mom... she die literaly in my arms. Im sad. I'm like I'm thanks to her, all I know its thanks to her.. and I'm just an human that cant do to much to save those who I love... one of her last word was "I'm Sorry" and I write this with a hole in my chest, srly... I'm sorry for just bother anyone that read this with humor and that, but if I dont write this maybe I never be able to surpass this feeling. I will be strong, as she want it and take everything with funny and humor. I just want to tell her one thing and its "Thanks"... '-November:' Oh, you still here? well... for more "bad luck IRL" I get fired from my work x'D... why you ask? Staff Reduction thanks to the country situation WHAT A MOMENT TO BE ALIVE ISNT?! XD BACK TO THE GAME!... Dead month for me, Free SR ticket that I wasted on Yu and..1800DL Campaing. I dont think I will get Skadi but at this moment, i dont rly care so lets try... OH! SKADI COME TO CHALDEA! WTF?!... srly, I dont know anymore wtf happen here... maybe was my mom in the heaven? who know... but Thanks for that Skadi, now im a Broken Master with good weapon but bad using xD Arthur Banner... I try for him but i fail "for the moment"... just wait the next month and you will see '-December:' Well, Xmax 2019 for me was "boring" AF. Lottery dont take me much interest and of course I dont try for Astolfo (I dont hate him, but I dont like Astolfo, sorry xD) Instead, I try for Arthur bc "the banner will finish" so I throw some daily ticket and I got him on the "free yolo roll" so... "WTF? again" Now i just waiting for Eresh Babylonia Anime Banner (that maybe come, I HOPE THAT)... Wait, Lostbelt 5 Atlantis? and Europa+SuperOrion? well, lets throw 1 multi just bc... WTF?!! I have BOTH on 1 multi?!!!.. WTF? ITS HAPPENInG?! About Xmax 2019... I hate it, srly... (maybe bc Im a little "Grich" with xmax XD) and the Lostbelt Atlantis was pretty hype for me, I like it A LOT! and i cant wait for Olympus >0< ------------------------------------------------------------------ And thats it. In summary, that was my year in the game. I still don't complain about the game and I still like it a lot, and of course I doubt it bores me soon... Was a... weird year in game, and a shitty one in my life...but I dont fall on depresion yet. Maybe I was distant from the wikia but I'll try to be more active this new year. Maybe this its a little cliche but... that stuff that you think that be there forever not always will be like that, so pls, take a moment and tell to your friend, your family, your wife, or whatever you love or appreciated that.. you love him/her, take some minute to say how important its that person to you and...well...maybe action are more than words, but some time its ok to say "hey, thanks for everything in the past :)" To finish, HAPPY NEW YEAR! and hope this new year will be great to everyoneTL:DR; Pretty weird year in FGO n_nUP.S. Sorry for my bad english, I try to do my best...yes, again xD center Category:Blog posts Category:User Blog